Many lubricants that are adequate for ordinary lubricating applications do not provide sufficient protection under the extreme pressure conditions often encountered in such applications as cutting oils, extrusion lubricants, forging lubricants, and gear and bearing lubricants. Present lubricants used for these purposes are sulfurized and chlorinated hydrocarbon oils and oils containing such additives as iodine, molybdenum disulfide, tungsten sulfide, organic and inorganic lead compounds, heavy metal salts of dialkyldithiocarbamates and dialkyldithiophosphoric acids.
Polymers of 1,2,4-thiadiazoledithiols are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,059 granted Aug. 15, 1978 and these polymers are useful as extreme pressure additives in grease compositions as claimed in that case.
Polymers of 1,2,4-and 1,3,4-thiadiazoledithiols form synergistic lubricating mixtures useful as extreme pressure additives in wire drawing lubricants as disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 913,177, by J. P. King and A. D. Eckard, entitled Dry Wire Drawing Lubricants Based on Polymers of 1,2,4-and 1,3,4-Thiadiazoledithiols filed on June 6, 1978, 1978.